Pink Poodle Crafts
Stacy Evans, also known online as Pink Poodle Cafts, a American woman from Tennessee. Stacy started her Channel on October 19, 2014. She does a wide variety of arts & crafts, DIY's, live auctions, and a popular mixed media beginners class every Wednesday night called Mixed Media Mash-Up. She started out doing art where she lived most of her life, in New Jersey. Stacy always found solace in being creative in whatever she was doing. Moving to Tennessee in 2003, she spent a lot more time working and getting several businesses off the ground and had less time for crafting until she got sick which brought her back to crafting much more regularly as a way of passing time and staying creative while she was recovering. YouTube Her style of silly, sarcastic and fun videos and live streams appeal to many in the craft community. Stacy came out with several original DIYs and loves to figure out how to recreate a supply or art medium to show her watchers how to make their own supplies in a very economical way. Some of the items she has figured out a DIY to are, Clear Gesso, Tim Holtz Distress Micro Glaze, Tim Holtz Distress Oxide Sprays and many more. Showing her audience how to do art without a lot of money is one of the focuses of Stacy's channel. Live streams Stacy loves to interact with her viewers, whom she calls the "Poodle Pack" or her "Crafty Family" by doing fun live streams every week. She is known for spending 4 to 6 hours at a time, live streaming while working on art and chatting with her subscribers. She does a lot of late night live streams as she has referred to herself as a night owl who would rather craft after the sun goes down. She has been known to sometimes do a daytime live stream. Facebook Groups Stacy has 2 Facebook groups. The "Pink Poodle Pack Creative Crafty Playground", was started in 2016. She also has a more private FB group just for her Patreon members who subscribe to certain tiers on her Patreon. Business Stacy has run several businesses prior to dealing with a bout of colon cancer in 2015. Her main business was a residential & commercial cleaning business in which she gave up once she became ill. Although she has been cancer free for almost 5 years, she still deals with illnesses like crohns disease, rheumatoid arthritis and other things which makes doing a demanding labor intensive job, out of the question. Stacy started her online store in 2017 and has had over 5500 sales with a 5 star rating. She started on the popular handmade craft site, Etsy but moved to Zibbet.com platform in 2018 due to the high fees that Etsy stores contend with Stacy has also started a business online doing live craft auctions. Her Zibbet store has all kinds of craft supplies for very affordable prices. Every 2 weeks on a Sunday, she does a live stream auction where her viewers can bid in the chat on craft and mixed media related items. Stacy has been very successful at being able to purchase things at low cost and make it accessible to a wide audience worldwide for a price that they are in control of. Stacy also does live streams for her Patreon members. Her patreon live streams are $1 per month. She does live classes as well for her patreon members in the higher Patreon levels as well, with classes starting at just $10 per month. Philanthropy Once a month, she gives 100% of the proceeds of her auction to the Disabled Artist Foundation which helps get art supplies to those who cant afford them. Stacy's been known to help out beginner crafters by gifting them large boxes of craft supplies to get them started on their art journey. She has also been very helpful in helping out new arts and crafts content creators on YouTube, get their channel up and running, showing them how to use their camera, lighting, set up live streams and give advice to those wanting to start out doing videos. Stacy has even purchased cameras for people to help them on their way to making art videos. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists